O Ultimatrix, where art thou?
"O Ultimatrix, where art thou?' is the fifth episode to Ben 10: The End is Nigh. The Episode Opening: Warner Bros. Pictures logo goes green, the last few notes of the original Ben 10 theme is playing quite faintly Cut to black We are in a hospital. The lights are on a frenzy, like a rave of some sort. We see the back of Ben, as he is talking to a surgean. We see it through the eyes of someone on his ICU bed. We look at the table, with *insert product name here* brand soda. We zoom in and see the logo for a good few seconds. It cuts to Ben. Ben: Did he give you a name? S1: Just an alias: Dr. W Ben: What? Which hospital doesn't ask for names of people who take other peoples body parts? Are you stupid? S1: Well- Ben: ARE YOU GOD DAMN STUPID? S1: Well, uh no. Ben: That was retorical you idiot. S1: Hey! Ben: So let me get this straight, you give a body part of one of your patients to a complete stranger? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? S1: Well, nothin- Ben: That was RHETORICAL. Now tell me, what do you know about Dr. W? The surgeon starts to stress out. He starts sweating. He uses *Insert product here* brand tissues to blow his nose. The camera pans to the box, and we see the logo for five seconds. S1: I can tell you his appearance. Ben: Okay, go ahead. Cut to black We see Ben's back. He walks towards the door and opens it. He is wearing his normal clothes. As the door slowly opens, cameras start flashing, and then Ben quickly closes the door.He runs the other direction and tries to got to the back door which leads to the alleyway. The door is locked. Ben picks up *insert product name here* branded ranch, and tried to unlock it. It doesn't, so he just kicks the door open. The alleyway is empty. There's a wire fence on one side. Steam is coming out of the gutter. The building opposite's paint is mostly chipped off. Ben slowly walks down the steps. Voice: You failed him Ben's eyes widen with surprise. A vein in his head starts to pop out. He looks all around and he sees no one. Voice: You don't know me. I'll strike when you're most vulnerable. You'll never see me coming. Ben turns to the fence. He sees a man on the other side, one with a hood covering his face, and a hunched back. He has bear feet, and they are bleeding, as though he walked on shard of glass. His hand is in his robe, as though he had a gun in his hand. He takes his hand out, and it's holding a hand with a tan mark shaped like a watch. He throws the hand over the fence. Ben picks it up. He looks at the man's face, as the man starts to smile sinisterally. Ben: Who are you Man: A friend The man's voice sounds as though the man is old, or struck with throat cancer. Ben examines the hand and realises that it's his, and that Dr. W had taken the Ultimatrix. He get's furious. He starts climbing the fence, and the man starts running. The both run into the road. Ben tackles the man, when he turns the cloak around, he sees a dummy. Voice: I am untouchable. Someone who's known you for a long time. You don't know who I am. You'll never see me coming. Ben stands up. He starts to collapse and- Cut to black Ben wakes up, back in his hospital bed. A surgeon comes to visit him. S1: So we meet again. Ben angrily tries to get up, but he can't, because he is tied up. S1: Don't worry, it's for your own good. Another surgeon walks into the room, this time a female one. She whispers something into the first surgeons ear. S1: Well, we need to do some more tests to see what you have. Ben stares at the surgeon in anger. S1: Oh, and there's a woman here to see you. A woman walks into the room Woman: Where the heck were you for the past year? Ben looks up. He sees that she has ginger hair. It's his cousin, Gwen. Cut to black Category:Episodes